The Fire Inside
by chocolateblueice
Summary: "You know that I'm a vampire. I can smell your fear, Bon" he said with his deep voice and her heart speeded up more. It was like being in a lion's cage, not knowing if the lion had been fed or if it was hungry and eager to eat. What if it would have started in another way? What if the main character was Bonnie? DISCLAIMER: These are not my characters. Bonnie x Damon #Bamon
1. Chapter 1 The mathematics of seduction

The Fire Inside

The time when Stefan came to Mystic Falls was also the time when our story started. Stefan came to search Elena, Katherine's doppelganger, for that the prophecy of both finding each other, falling in love over and over again could fulfill itself. But this will not be their story, but the story of a girl never being the most interesting or popular one of the three. A girl who never got the most famous boys. A girl who didn't know that she wasn't just any girl. She was a witch. When Stefan decided to head towards Mystic Falls his darker brother, Damon, followed him and tracked him down. Knowing that Stefan would choose to be a student on the high school just like Elena, Damon did what he would always do. Trying to be one step ahead of his brother.

* * *

Chapter 1 Mathematical Seduction

It was a sunny first school day when Bonnie and Elena entered the school, their thoughts still in their summer holidays. Bonnie felt for Elena who had still to deal with the terrible death of her parents while everybody in school looked at her like something happened to her and not just to her parents. Bonnie, her best friend, was always there to support her while in the meantime nobody gave a shit about what happened in her life all the time. Even Elena or Caroline weren't interested in her destroyed family, her crazy grandmother or the strange things that were happening to her lately. But Bonnie didn't want to give Elena more sad or mystical things she had to think about and so she kept the secrets for herself. She didn't tell her that if she got angry all the lights in the room began to shatter. And that candles just began to burn if she gave them a glance. Sometimes a voice in her head told her that her grandma wasn't that crazy, that maybe the stories were true. That maybe she wasn't just the third little wheel of the group. But a girl with magical power. She didn't believe in magic it just would be too good to be true.

„Bonnie, hey! Are you with me? Look at that beautiful ass back there in the secretary! "Elena said while bumping her on the shoulder. And the love story between Stefan and Elena began.

In class they were waiting for the new math's teacher to arrive. Elena was spending her time with going into raptures about Stefan while Bonnie was nibbling at her pencil. Suddenly with a „crack" the pencil broke in two pieces and fell on the desk. Disbelieving the girls looked on the table.

"What the hell did you do? " Elena asked a bit horrified.

„I've no idea...I was just...nibbling! " Bonnie stuttered.

"But it's not possible that a pencil breaks just because of some nibbling!"

The voice in Bonnie's head started talking again. Magic . Magic is the answer. "No! "she pulled out and kicked the broken pencil on the floor.

"What no? "Elena asked like her best friend had completely lost her mind.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Telling her what happened in the last few weeks would have consequences. She would think that she'd gone crazy, Bonnie was sure of that. "Sorry... I need some fresh air I will be back in a minute" she said and stood up.

Quickly she went to the door and out of the classroom. As soon as she left and closed the door she heaved a sigh of relief. How could she explain something to Elena she didn't even understood herself? Tired of thinking she closed her eyes.

"Do I really want to go inside when even a student leaves the classroom? "asked a deep masculine voice full of irony.

Embarrassed she opened her eyes and looked right into a pair of ice blue ones. Right in front of her stood the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her life.

"I...I just needed..." she began to stutter, irritated by his unbelievable attractive appearance.

"Some fresh air", he finished her sentence with a small dark laughter.

She smiled shy and nodded.

„Tell me your name".

"Bonnie".

He looked at her with his stinging eyes. „So Bonnie you can decide between going into the classroom with me now and staying outside. But know if you stay outside I'll too. And I don't know what I'd do with you in that case" he said and watched her from the bottom to the top like he would like to eat her up completely.

Bonnie couldn't know that his intentions really went into that way; she just stared at him with her mouth wide open. Did he really just say this? her brain screamed. He stood right in front of her so she could smell him, a bit of moose and forest mixed with something she couldn't identify. Not able to answer she nibbled at her lip while some hairs fell into her face. He came closer again and pulled them back. The moment one of his fingers touched the chocolate skin of her face she felt something dark, uncontrollable dangerous in him. Afraid she stepped back and hit the door.

„What was that?" she whispered full of fear, but still banned of the sexual tension that came from him.

He pulled up one of his black bushy eyebrows. „So you're more than just any beautiful girl, are you?" he said and added like he would talk to himself:" And you don't even know obviously" He looked her in the eyes. "Forget what just happened between us, just remember that you met me in front of the classroom and told me your name. Go back in the classroom now" he said.

Confused Bonnie stepped back, opened the door and reentered the classroom followed by him.

Everyone looked at the new teacher like if he was the eight world wonder, exactly as they had looked at Stefan. Bonnie set down next to Elena who sent her a curious glance. „What the hell did you do out there?" she whispered.

„I needed some moments for me and just met our new teacher who asked me for my name. Nothing else I think" she answered without hesitating. „He's incredibly hot, don't you think?" Bonnie said back to her normal voice.

Elena nodded.

The young man turned to class. „My name is Damon Salvatore and I'll be your math teacher with a lot of pleasure" he said and grinned devilish.

Bonnie observed the other students; did they also notice the force of attraction she felt in every inch of her body? Suddenly she saw Stefan terrified looking at the teacher. In his eyes she read surprise, angriness and a bit of fear. Did he know Damon Salvatore? Elena answered her question.

" Bonnie, Stefan's name is also Salvatore! This can't be chance!"

„Maybe it's his uncle or something like that" Bonnie turned her head back to the front. To Damon . It was impossible to see him as Mr. Salvatore. He seemed to be hardly older than herself, wearing jeans and a leather jacket, she just couldn't see him as a normal teacher.

„So if the girls in the second row have finished thinking about me and my younger cousin Stefan we may start lesson"he said with irony in his voice.

"Sorry" Elena said fast while both were wondering how he could hear what they were just saying.

He went to the blackboard and began to write the headline for today, functions. Every of his movements seemed completely elegant and controlled, just like a predator. His black hair seduced to wring fingers inside of it. Bonnie nearly felt his silky hair under her hands. Dreaming of this feeling she didn't notice that everybody was doing some exercises out of the book. Damon turned around and his blue eyes met her green ones. Slowly he shuffled of his black leather jacket and piece for piece she saw his muscular arms. The white T-shirt nestled to his upper body so Bonnie could see every muscle. The whole time he fixated her, like it was a show just for her.

„I can't be angry with you Bonnie, but instead of daydreaming you should do the repetition in your book" he said, sarcasm in every single word as if he exactly knew what she was thinking.

Bonnie felt raising anger in her chest. Even though she couldn't remember what happened in front of the classroom she just knew that he did this for her. Elena grinned silently in her book. With a sniff she ignored Damon took a sheet of paper and wrote on it: _Am I dreaming or is he interested in me?_ While glancing in the book she snipped the message to Elena. She read it and nodded without hesitation. Bonnie turned around and observed the class. Everyone was writing except Stefan. He still fixated the new teacher, now with anger.

„If you don't know what to do, it's not the problem to ask" Damon suddenly said.

It took till he stepped by their desk that Bonnie noticed that he was talking to her. He stood right next to her, one hand placed on the desk, the other on the back of her chair. Bonnie felt trapped between Elena's chair and Damon's body. She could smell him and it was like she did it before not really able to remember. She didn't dare to look at him so she focused on the book.

„So you have problems with functions I see. Maybe it would be a good start to take a pen" he said with his deep masculine voice.

His left hand made the human cage of his body disappear, took a pencil out of her sac and slowly put in on the blank sheet of paper. The whole time Bonnie tried to breathe slowly. She just couldn't escape his seductive aura; her head was all confused because of his perfect body so close to hers. Her brain shouted at her that writing down something now would maybe not make her appear like the most stupid student of this world. Still trying to ignore his presence she began to write down the exercise. Two functions somehow should be mixed together.

„You have to put one part deep into the other to make it work" Damon whispered in her ear. And it didn't sound like he was talking of mathematics.

„Yeah, right. One function in the other, thanks a lot for the tip" she said also trying to be ironic. He laughed deeply and stepped back. When he turned around to go back to the front she sighed.

"So everyone has finished? " he asked while glancing at Bonnie. "So may someone come to the front and write the solution for the class, oh yes baby cousin, you can!"

She looked at Stefan who stood up, pure anger in his movements. Slowly he stepped to the front, took a chalk and wrote down the solution without hesitation.

"Thank You, mate. But learning the solution in very advance is really not fair to all the others. I think you have to clean up the board and the classroom after the lesson" he said and Bonnie could feel that he was enjoying his power, while saying these words.

But why the fight between the two? Stefan nodded with hatred in his eyes and took his place.

"So next exercise...I think, You Bonnie should try it"

She felt resistance rising in her chest. He exactly knew that she only had written down the first exercise on her paper and didn't even have thought of the second.„I don't have it" she said clear and loud. He smiled.

"How surprising" Some students giggled.

She became angrier. "I think it wasn't really my fault, Mr. Salvatore" she shot out the name like it was a bullet, hitting his smiling face.

"Well well. Then you'll learn how to do it in the process, while you come to me here" his dark voice didn't show any reaction to her hatred, but the sentence sounded like an invitation.

She stood up with all self confidence she had and walked to the front full of energy. It was foolish to be afraid of him. Her anger about his behavior made her stand up to him. As she was exactly in front of him she looked him in his irritating eyes. He looked back, surprised of here standing there, one head smaller than him but self confident and brave. He saw in her deep green eyes and couldn't look away. The anger out of them laid chains on him, made her just more attractive.

"Someone told me it would be a good start to take a pen before writing down anything" she said and was very proud of her sarcasm.

He smiled even more, gave her a chalk. She took the book, slowly turned around to the board and wrote the second exercise down. She felt him, standing behind her, only a few centimeters between her back and his chest. After writing down the exercise, looking at it and thinking a few seconds, Bonnie's time on adrenaline was over. Again she had no idea what to do. The other students got bored, started to talk to each other and laughed. Only two of them were not. Elena, who felt for her best friend being tortured in the front, and Stefan watching over every of Damon's moves.

"If you need help, say it. I won't let you sit down before you wrote the solution completely on the board" he whispered in her ear and it sounded like a threat.

She felt his breath on her cheek and goose bump appeared on her whole body. She could only think of sitting down as fast as possible.

„Fine, I don't know. I need help" she said furious.

He laughed, proud of this little victory. Slowly he laid his huge white hand over her small one."You have really beautiful hands" he said and it was so quiet that she wasn't sure he did really say it.

She for herself hated her hands, her fingers where much too long, like spider legs. But the touch of his hand on hers made her notice the dangerous dark thing in him and she was sure, she'd noticed it before. But she couldn't remember when. The goose bump on her body didn't want to disappear. He began to write on the board. While he was writing, she felt him coming closer, letting disappear the small distance between them. Than every last bit of space was gone; his complete body touching hers. She felt something very hard pressing against her back. He slowly placed his other hand on her waist, his fingers wide opened, touching her waist bone. Not able to move, she felt lust rising in every inch of her body, while her head screamed to her that she was standing right in front of a class room full of students. He pressed a bit more and Bonnie hit the board with her front line, now completely unable to move. He pulled up the board so she had to step on her toes and his hardness reached the perfect point of her ass. She didn't even realize that she was writing. She only felt his body on hers. His breath. His hand on her waist.

„Stop it" she whispered, but it more sounded like a sigh.

She felt the laugh in the movement of his chest. His left hand moved forward, one finger touching the skin between her Shirt and her Jeans. His little finger moved down to the waistband of her jeans, and without hesitation in her trousers. His ring finger followed and his finger tips began to stroke the sensitive part of her skin right next to the lace of her hipster. Slowly the rest of the hand slipped into her jeans, his fingers moving in a continuing rhythm over the last piece of fabrics between him and her skin. She felt every smallest movement he made and wanted to scream for that sexual torture. Her head nearly lost control over her body, her ass pressed against his hard dick in her back, while she closed her eyes. A small explosion in her abdomen made her shake completely for moment.

"You're sure?" he asked. She spit out a breath.

" Yes, please" she moaned, not willing to risk an orgasm in front of her class.

His hand slipped out of her trousers. „Well pretty good that your sure because this is the right solution! " he said loud and stepped away from her, smiling like the devil himself.

She fell back on her whole feet. Her mind and body completely out of balance. Curious she watched at her classmates someone must have seen something! But everybody just wrote the solution down like nothing would have happened. Only Stefan seemed like if he wanted to kill Damon any moment. Slowly Bonnie returned to her seat.

The school bell rang and the hour of torture was over.

"Till tomorrow" the teacher said above the loud noise of all packing their things together and again it sounded like a threat to Bonnie.

As fast as she could she took her things and ran out of the classroom, still feeling his hands on her body.

Author: Fire


	2. Chapter 2 Blue Light and Red Blood

Chapter 2 Blue Light and Red Blood

As soon as she had left Elena stopped her next to the spins. "What happened there in the front? "she asked.

„I think we were right, he is interested in me", Bonnie said still totally confused.

"Oh really? Bonnie, he is a teacher! It's not allowed! And I don't know every time I look at him it's like looking at a dangerous animal, impossible to know what he would do next. And it's really difficult to imagine you on the teachers desk half naked, sorry Bonnie." She grinned a bit." But wouldn't it be amazing if both had a thing with a Salvatore?"

She continued speaking but Bonnie didn't hear her anymore. She started to listen to Damon and Stefan who just had begun talking in the classroom. She didn't know why but she could hear every single word they were saying.

„ _What are you doing here? "asked Stefan full of anger._

She heard Damon laughing _." I followed you for the Katherine doppelganger but I see she already has fallen for you...so..."_

„ _So you leave now"_

„ _No, no, no brother the fun has just started. If I would want I could seduce your Katherine and she would have forgotten you by midnight...but why should I, there's something else I want at the moment"_

Brother? Bonnie wondered why he said that.

„ _Yeah I saw that, right. Take your hands of her, she's Elena's best friend"_ Stefan sounded angry and his voice was deeper than normal.

„ _Or what? We tested it before brother I'm much stronger than you, because you don't want to taste the best the world is offering you"_

„ _Damon, she is a child and has no idea of herself or us. You would destroy her"_

„ _Or I just eat her,"_ Damon said and Bonnie was sure, that there was no irony in his words.

 _"Damon! Please! I just want a new life here. Start over!"_

„ _Start over where all had begun before...So Stefan it's your decision, I can focus on Elena, drive her away from you. Or I stay amused with this small bossy chocolate girl"_

„ _Right. I know I can't fight you, so please don't do anything to Elena, and don't kill her best friend"_ Stefan said silently, like if he accepted that he has lost.

„ _Well thank you, I will consider this offer. And now I want to continue preparing for my next class and think about chocolate brown skin I can bite in,"_ Damon said and Bonnie heard steps towards the door.

Did he just speak of her? Chocolate brown skin? Sounded like her. Bonnie suddenly heard Elena again.

"Hey, Bonnie are you with me? "she asked.

„Yes, yes I am. Sorry what did you say?"

„I said I can't imagine you on the teacher's desk...with him"

"Elena he just played with me it's not like he would rape me next time I see him", she said while trying to understand what she just heard.

This moment Stefan walked by and stopped next to the girls.

„Hey Elena, would you mind having lunch with me? Show me the cafeteria and something like that? "he said with a smile.

Elena blushed. „Of course! "she said with her most girlie voice and smiled back.

„Well than see you here after class", he said and with a glance full of compassion at Bonnie he turned away.

„I think he really cares for you", Bonnie said.

„Can I spend the break with him? Maybe Care is there to stay with you!"

Bonnie nodded. „No problem I wanted to learn for Biology, I'll go to the library"

„Right see you later". Elena gave her a short embrace and ran to her next class.

Bonnie decided to go to the toilet before joining history lesson herself. The blue light in the toilet dove her into a creepy cold light cone. She saw herself in the mirror, distracted, confused and absolutely unlike her normally self. She remembered Damon's words. Black bossy girl. Bite in skin. Eat her. She couldn't understand what they talked about but in conclusion she understood that Damon wanted her for his amusement and as long as he was distracted he wouldn't do something to Elena. He wanted her. Her. No one ever saw her. No one ever noticed her. It was always just Elena here, Elena there. And this incredibly hot bad boy wanted her. And her body wanted him too, she felt it. She felt again his hand on her waist, his fingers so near to her most sensitive part, his hardness on her butt, his breath on her cheek. And it drove her crazy that she wasn't able to stand up to his seductive touches, his voice, his smell. What was it about him that made him so attractive? Made her loose control? „Stop it now Bonnie Bennett! You won't let this guy control you! "she said to her mirror self. "You won't let anybody control you", she repeated louder. That was the time when she felt all the feelings she was holding back falling down on her. There was sadness about Elena and Caroline being selfish all the time, about her mother having left a message for nearly her whole life, her grandmother telling her creepy stories about magic who made her all confused. And on the top there was this man who mashed up her head in 60 minutes. No she should stop being controlled by every single person she dealt with, starting to be independent, maybe more selfish. There was power in her, more power than she even knew herself. This moment a terrible crack made her scream a bit. The mirror had broken right in the middle of her face. "No, no, no this can't be happening. This isn't possible...I hallucinate", she stuttered. Slowly she touched the crack with her long fingers and cut into her thumb. „Ah shit" She turned on cold water and held her finger under it to clean the wound. The mirror reflected the blue light on the red water, disappearing in the pipes.

„Do you need help? "a dark voice suddenly said.

She turned around and stood right in front of Damon Salvatore. „You again. No I don't need your help, just cut my finger a bit", she said, trying to be confident.

„You now that you'll bleed out if you continue holding your cut under water" He turned out the water. „And it would be a shame to waste your blood like that"

The light let his eyes seem darker and his face more dangerous."I wanted to clean the wound", she said. The lavatory in her back, the wall to her right and Damon's chest in front of her she felt pretty caged.

„You should stop the bleeding", he said and took her hand.

She looked at her hand in his, blood running through her fingers on his. She heard him swallow and saw him in the eyes.

„Oh my god! "she yelled as she saw his eyes turned red with veins all around them. But as soon as she noticed it, it was gone again. She tried to take her hand out of his but he held her with an iron grasp. Bonnie realized how strong he was, stronger than she thought and she understood that she could never defend him, no matter what he would want to do with her. But this thought didn't make her afraid, no it let lust rise again and she was unable to move. Slowly he took her hand up to his face.

„What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled and licked the blood of her finger. The touch of his tongue made her shake and think of all the things he also could do with his tongue. Now she really got scared, scared of him being capable of waking this desire in her.

„Are you frightened? "he asked with her blood on his lips.

„No," she tried to say brave and loud but in real it was whispered.

He took a towel and wrapped it around her finger.

"Press," he said a bit throaty, like it was the hardest thing in the world to resist taking her hand again.

Bonnie couldn't know that it was. That everything he could think of was the taste of her blood on his lips, in his mouth. That her blood made him want her more than ever before. In his whole lifetime (a pretty long time) he hadn't tasted such blood. It was a bit more salty than normal, full of energy, full of light. But he also knew that in this place, alone with her, and with her seductive blood he wouldn't be able to stop. And it wasn't his intention to kill her. Not before he had his way with her. She fixated him with her big green eyes, while the blood began to stop flowing. In her eyes there was no fear anymore like the one he saw a minute ago when his eyes turned. Just a lot of curiosity.

„What happened to your face, Damon?"

He knew that she could sense the danger coming out of every pore of his skin. But even though, she didn't move. He kind of really was impressed now. She not only was a really powerful witch not being aware of her abilities, she also was a brave young women. Everyone he knew in this situation would have screamed for help, would have tried to run. But she only stood there, not moving any part of her body, observing him like she could see behind his facade of bad. This feeling of his soul being naked was new; no one ever had made him feel like that. He knew that she waited for an explanation. But he wasn't ready for that. He didn't want her to know all about him yet. And when he saw her for the first time he didn't think of her in this deep way, he just dreamt of her small witchy body without clothes and defenseless under his hands, his teeth deep in her neck. He couldn't say what was holding him back but he raised one hand to touch her cheek.

„Forget what just happened, forget that I was here in the toilet," he told her surprisingly soft and left.

Bonnie stood alone with the bloody towel in the girl's toilet, wondering if she had lost completely her mind. She just couldn't remember taking the towel. As she checked her phone she saw that she has already been late for history for like 10 minutes. What happened in that time? She only knew that she told herself to be stronger, controlled and focused while dealing with Damon. Than the mirror broke mystically like her pen. She managed to cut herself and wanted to clean the wound. But that may take 2 minutes. What happened between this and the moment she realized she had a towel wrapped around her finger? She was all confused, had she knocked out? She took of the towel and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding. She had to figure it out later, now she had to run for her lesson before the teacher would hate her too much.


	3. Chapter 3 Alone in the Forest

Chapter 3 Alone In The Forest

The day passed and Bonnie didn't see Damon again. In lunch break she learned in the library, wishing luck to Elena who had her first "date" with Stefan. Caroline hasn't shown herself the whole day. After school she went to her car, she was just tired of thinking cause she couldn't remember what happened in the toilet and although she had tried to figure it out, it didn't work. When she reached her car, she noticed an old-timer cabriolet next to hers. She wondered who had such a car, in this amazing blue green color it must have cost a lot of money. As she searched her car key she heard Caroline's extremely high laughter. Bonnie turned around and speechless watched Damon Salvatore walk side by side with Caroline to the cabriolet. She starred quite obviously when Caroline saw her too. She let go of Damon's arm and gave Bonnie a long embrace. While she was looking over Caroline's shoulder Bonnie met Damon's eyes. He fixated her with a glance full of amusement. She knew that he wanted to start this little fight. That he wanted to irritate her.

„Mr. Salvatore just asked me if he could drive me home and with that car...I just had to say yes, you understand Bon? " Caroline asked with her eyes wide and guiltless.

"A beautiful girl like you belongs in a beautiful car", he said charming and smiled at her, his eyes still on Bonnie. „I'm sure Bon is all right with driving home alone," he said using her nickname like an embarrassment.

She raised her eyebrows. „Well I hope he will really drive you home," Bonnie said and entered her own car. Damon laughed but Caroline looked confused.

„How can you speak with a teacher like that?" she whispered.

„Well, I can cause he did things to me teachers shouldn't do", she said louder to be sure Damon heard every word.

Then she closed her door and started to drive backwards. The two also took place in Damon's car. Bonnie left the parking loft followed by the old-timer. As soon as they all reached the street the old-timer drove faster to be just next to her. She glanced out of the window and saw Damon, one hand on the wheel, one on the back of Caroline's seat whispering something into her ear. The roof was open and Bonnie could hear the music. She could hit herself for feeling jealousy rising. No Bonnie, that's exactly his intention. He's just playing with Caroline, as he is playing with you, she said to herself angry about even thinking of him again. She pushed down the gas pedal violently and tried to ignore the music behind her. Damon himself watched full of satisfaction the small dark green car driving away, he has succeeded, he was sure of it. It was just so easy to convince Caroline to come with him. It wasn't even necessary to compel her; she had been seeking for his attention. Her high girlie voice disturbed his thoughts about Bonnie.

„You have to turn right there!"she said pointing on the next street.

Not really happy to lose Bonnie's car he nodded. He glanced at the young girl next to him. Her blond hair in the wind, a pink Ray- Ben on her nose, the flower dress ending just over her knee; she really was beautiful. But she was beautiful because she wanted to be, she was beautiful because she was the typical every bodies darling type. And that wasn't attractive at all. There was no dark spot on her, nothing hidden, no secrets. Bonnie on the other hand was a lot more interesting. He knew that there was desire in her, a dark lust that only he was able to satisfy. She was full of secrets, exploring her witchcraft and her character. Caroline was just a normal girl, loved by everyone, admired by normal boys of the neighborhood. Every inch of her personality could be understood within the few minutes of a drive home. The whole time she was telling him all about her, her hobbies, her marks, her mother the sheriff. And Damon listened. And all he could think about was driving his fangs into her neck. The only thing she could be for him was something to fuck and to drink. A little present for Stefan, seduce one of Elena's best friends, fucking and eating the other. The moment they arrived in front of the white house, he left the car, opened her door and smiled charming.

„Thank you a lot Mr. Salvatore!"Caroline said cheeky and went to the front door.

He followed her. „Call me Damon, please. I don't want to feel like an old men," he said laughing about the self irony.

The girl smiled back and opened the door with her key. „Would you like to come inside, drink a coffee or cup of tea for the nice ride, Mr...Damon?"she said and stepped in to the house, turning around, waiting for him. He grinned. The sheep had invited the wolf into its house. The Vampire entered and closed the door behind him.

Two hours, three fucks and enough blood to make Caroline consciousness later; Damon layed on the pink blanket of her bed. While he was taking her pale white body the whole time he had to think of how it would be to have chocolate brown skin under his hands. Green eyes watching him. Magic flowing through both bodies. He really was obsessed. He had all he could need and wanted more. Caroline was awaking slowly.

„Hey Blondie. Wakening out of your blood bag sleep?" he said looking at her naked body.

She tried to put herself up but it didn't work because she had lost too much blood. He took her head in both hands.

„Forget that I bit you. We just slept with each other and you were tired after it because it was the best fuck you've ever had. Wear a scarf every day". The compolsion worked and she smiled. „One thing more, tell me where Bonnie lives and forget that I asked you after you have answered," he added, enjoying his absolute power.

„She and her dad live in Summerendstreet, but she often visits her grandmother who lives next to the woods," she said with a weak voice.

„Thanks you a lot, Blondie", he said cocky," Now sleep again and rest your body" Slowly he stood up, took his clothes and walked down the stairs.

The whole time Damon had his fun with Caroline; Bonnie was driving away from Mystic Falls into the woods. She should have visited her Grams for dinner but she had to cool down her mind, her thoughts. And from time to time she needed a little while out in the nature. All alone. Since she was a child she has loved the feeling of being bond to the earth, natural things like wind, fire, water. So when she got a car she drove away from the city, away from parts of the forest where she could meet someone.

She stopped her car next to the road, put her music in and walked into the deep green of the trees. While she listened to the 1975 her steps started to be on the beat of the song. She breathed deep in the clean fresh air. She just had to talk to someone, someone who would understand her, who could help her.

As her legs took her deeper and deeper in the forest she knew that she had to either talk to a psychologist or to her Grams about the weird things happening to her. And about her desire for an older man, a teacher she barely knew she had to talk to a friend. Caroline was out of question, all impressed by his charming behavior she wouldn't understand her. It was interesting how he could change his character within a day. And Elena? No, she would tell Caroline or she would start a Salvatore -Relationship-Campaign to forget her sadness and her problems. But who, who could she talk to about that? That feeling she didn't even know of. This burning lust he had awoken in her body. This fire burning in her blood, when he looked at her with these eyes.

She stopped and sat down on the silky moose. That was it with her friends, a sad number of two best friends she couldn't talk to about her inner thoughts.

„Well then guys, I'll talk to you, "she said loud and clear to the needle trees in front of her." You'll listen now. And don't interrupt me!" She had to laugh about herself talking to trees.

"So I've never felt like that for a man before. Maybe it's because I never wanted to raise false illusions, follow rainbows where some aren't. Yes, there were boys who thought I had been the one. Am I a bad friend to have never told Elena that Matt came to me, one night last year, and told me that he had fallen in love with me? No, I don't think so, because that night I told him that I didn't fell for him, but someone else did. And I made him ask Elena to go with him to the homecoming party. And they both were happy for a time! Well I think I am like your roots. The world doesn't see me, but I am there, being the foundation of everything. Honestly I think Elena and Caroline wouldn't be friends without me, I always reunite them after a fight. I don't want to be selfish, but I was also named to be Cheerleader Captain. But I knew it was Elena's dream so I refused the leadership. And the job made Elena what she is today, popular, beloved and a bit selfish, an attribute I need also a bit more. And after all this sitting still, waiting, someone comes and surprises me. My calm head. My thoughts. And looks like god. Yes he does, I mean how can a man be completely perfect? Every bone and muscle on the right place, his voice so dark that your chest is vibrating...well you can't be able to understand that. You are just trees. But...I am sure that he is doing a lot of this show for Stefan. He said brother, is he really his brother? Let's say he is. And what was he speaking of when he talked about being stronger than Stefan? Is he taking drugs? Drugs making him stronger? Well that would be an explanation. Damon takes some drugs making him perfect and Stefan refuses to take them. Okay, I promise you that I will talk to him as soon as there is the possibility. First a teacher shouldn't take drugs. Second he shouldn't seduce one pupil, and then another. So I'll tell to him stop this game. And if he refuses I can go to the headmaster. Yes, that's a good idea...thank you for your help, friends" Bonnie had spoken half of her problems of her chest, proud of having found a good solution she stood up, following her trace back.

But why did she have the feeling that her plan wouldn't work out? Suddenly the music had been stopped by a call. She took it.

"Bennett? "she said.

„Dear child, I am glad to hear your voice. Where are you? I thought you'd come for dinner," the warm voice of her grandmother filled her ears.

„Oh grams I'm sorry, I really am. But I needed some fresh air and went to the woods to calm down, have you already eaten? "Bonnie began to feel bad about not messaging her in advance.

"Bonnie Bennett, didn't you hear of the animal attacks in the past few days and weeks? You can't go alone into the woods right now! It's dangerous! Please say that you're sitting in your car on the way back"

Bonnie looked on the way in front of her. „Actually...Yes I am, should I come over for a very late dinner?" she asked while going a bit faster.

„Yes, sure you can, dear," her grandmother said. „Well, see you in a few minutes, love you," she said and cut the connection.

After the warning of her grams the forest seemed a bit darker, more dangerous. The trees that just had listened to her self-reflection now were huge creatures watching her, standing in her way. The wind that had just blown up her hair a bit now let her freeze and goose bump appeared on her bare arms. Stop your fantasy Bonnie. She speeded up. With the last sun she left the forest and entered the car.

She turned on the radio, louder than usual, her light cut through the sudden darkness of the street in the woods. She could hit herself for her fear, but she had also heard about the terrible attacks in the last few weeks. Bodies, torn apart, blood everywhere. Hands or feet found by jogging people days later. How could she have forgotten that, when she decided to go into the forest? Thinking First, Bonnie! she said to herself. While the fulfilling, deep and beautiful voice of Beyoncé singing Haunted filled the car, Bonnie started to feel better. The sign of Mystic Falls appeared in front of her and she looked forward to see her grandmother, eat something and just enjoy being in the house where she had grown up. Even if her Grams would see the happenings as a proof for her crazy theories, she just needed some explanation.

Author: Fire

 **Thanks again for all the good feedback ;) I'm proud that you like the characters in the way I describe them!**


	4. Chapter 4 Arising Fire

Chapter 4 Arising Fire

Bonnie's Grandmother lived right next to a field, a small path led to the dark of the forest. The house itself was built out of dark wood, the windows were really tall so that a lot of light, sun or moon, could reach inside to make the dark walls appear friendlier. She parked her car in front of the red old postbox with her child hands in white on it. She liked to put her hand on the trace of her younger self ones. She was fascinated by the process of growing and becoming older. Bonnie wasn't really afraid auf becoming old, she saw it as an experience, an adventure like her Grams. In spite of her age she did everything she wanted. She smoked weird stuff, visited Europe and Salem as she always wanted and went to see her creepy witchy friends all around the country.

Today Sheila Bennett sat on her couch reading a book Bonnie didn't know. The whole house smelled like vegetable soup mixed with cookies. A smell which threw Bonnie back in her childhood, when she sat on the floor of the living room, waiting for the cookies to be ready and looking through Sheila's creepy old books written in another language. A language Bonnie always wanted to learn but her Grams told her that one day she would know how to speak it.

„Hey Grams", Bonnie said while she wore out her jacket.

„There you are, my sweet girl! "the old woman said, stood up, went to her granddaughter and embraced her. „You're such a fool Bonnie, I can't believe you went into forest alone just before dawn! "

Slowly she went to the kitchen; Bonnie sat down on the sofa, suddenly tired of the long day and all the things that happened. She heard the sound of dishes in the kitchen and her belly groaned. Soon Sheila came back and brought her a bowl full of hot delicious soup and a plate of cookies.

„Oh thank you, I'm starving," Bonnie said and began to eat.

The whole time she watched Bonnie eating, Sheila thought how beautiful her granddaughter was. She had a lot from her mother. But only her appearance, the full dark hair, the chocolate brown skin and the big green eyes with golden sparkles, Sheila had herself. No Bonnie was selfless, kind and brave. But also stubborn. Sheila had to smile; she had been exactly like her when she was at that age. But she saw that Bonnie wasn't that happy today, she seemed strong minded to solve whatever was concerning her. Sheila put the grimoire back in the shelf. Bonnie had finished the soup when she couldn't hold back her questions anymore.

„Grams, I know I've never wanted to hear anything about it. But a lot of things happened lately I can't explain. And I don't want to go to a psychologist, so please, what's happening to me?" she asked.

Sheila smiled. „So finally you want to hear the craziness you and your father forbade me to talk about"

Bonnie took a cookie and looked her in the eyes. „Well you are my last hope. If I don't listen to your explanation I have none. And that would mean I am really creepy insane".

Her Grams stepped back to the shelf and took out a really heavy book.

"My sweet girl, the answer is magic"

She sat down next to Bonnie and gave her the book. Bonnie opened it and saw the pages full of hand written words, beautiful, mysterious and surrounded by drawn flowers. Words that in the past didn't mean anything to her. But suddenly she felt something in her chest as she read the words. A feeling that let her know what to use the words for.

„These are spells, aren't they?" Bonnie whispered and caressed the old paper.

„Yes these are really old, basic spells and you did them without words right? You had problems with lights when you were moody. Something broke just like that?"

Bonnie was speechless." How do you know?"

"Cause I was like you when I was 17. That year my mother took me to a psychologist because she didn't understand what was happening to me. My father, who was a witch, had left us to live with his girlfriend. So this was the worst thing that has ever happened in my whole life. I had to take pills and became sleepless, depressions followed. I lived in the shadows, all around me people telling me I was insane. I think this was the darkest period in my lifetime. Being treated like an abnormality by the people you love. At Thanks Giving I visited my Grams who lived miles away, and she explained what was happening to me. That my magic wanted to be controlled. Controlled by my body, my brain, my hands. But first I had to believe in magic. And I did. Because there was no other way. And god dear child, magic is a wild thing. It's hard to control but spells like these can concentrate your magic. But you only have one life Bonnie, you're not eternal, just because you're witch doesn't mean that you don't have to die like a human. And you're still made out of flesh and blood. If you do a spell which is too powerful for you, you will see your life flowing with the magic out of your hands. So magic can be dangerous, really dangerous, yes, yes..."

She stopped like she had been gone in memories of the past. Bonnie sat on the silky pillow, not able to move one of her muscles. She just was overwhelmed by the feeling. The feeling deep in her heart, that everything her grandmother had been telling her for the last minutes, was true. And she just couldn't believe it! But every inch of her body screamed yes, as she got conscious of her power.

And then she felt it. Felt it flowing through her blood, pulsing in the rhythm of her heart. And she felt it like a fire in herself. A wild fire, she was able to use. But also a fire able to burn her. To kill her. But she realized that it was a part of her, like hands or ears, it was hers. She began to smile.

„Spells aren't the only power you have. You also can control the elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Air are all yours".

„So what exactly can I do? And how?" Bonnie asked restless. She wanted to discover this unbelievable new world, experience the things she could do.

" Well you need to find the force within you, take it and lead it into your hands and concentrate on what you want to let fly, try it with that pillow!" she pointed on the red pillow next to her.

Bonnie fixated it. She felt the fire in her veins again, raised her hands, took a deep breath and let it escape her body. First nothing happened and Bonnie thought it had all been a big lie. But then she felt something in her back moving. Her hands still raised she turned around and saw the pillow behind her back starting to fly up. She nearly cried when her head saw the proof for everything she just felt and heard.

„It's working! It's true!" she screamed while crying.

Sheila watched her granddaughter experiencing her magic for the first time and was happy. It was what she wanted since Bonnie was born. When she turned back Bonnie's mouth fell open. Every pillow in the room was floating right under the ceiling! Tears ran down her eyes when she imagined what she could do with the fire in her body. She felt the fire running through her hands, her cheeks glowing; she never felt so good before. Slowly Bonnie put her arms back down and the pillows fell on their places.

„Since you were born Bonnie, I wanted for you to become old enough. Because what you just did is only the beginning. You are much more powerful than you can imagine. You're a witch of the most powerful witch family that has ever existed. You're ancestors fled from Salem to not be burned in the terrible fires that killed a lot of us. And here in America we grew stronger, spread throughout the continent. You are a Bennett witch Bonnie, be proud of your name".

„The whole burning witches thing in the middle age is true so?"Bonnie asked overwhelmed how that changed her view on the world.

„The darkest period of our existence, yes. It was the mistake of letting humans know about our power. So we learned to keep it for ourselves".

Bonnie's happiness disappeared. „So I can't tell anyone?"she said thinking of her friends.

„Well of course you can. But only the ones you really trust, you know who will keep your secrets. But dear, you're not the only one with magical powers. There are others, too, who will feel you're a witch".

„How many other witches are there?"

Sheila stood up and took another book out of the shelf.

„Not only other witches, dear child, " she said while giving her the book.

"Don't say all fairytales are true," Bonnie said notable of understanding what that would mean.

Slowly she opened the book. „Vampires-and -Werewolves- the never-ending fight," she read out loud. „Vampires and Werewolves exist?"she whispered and turned around the page.

On the left site was a man, his eyes dark red, veins all around them, his mouth open with fangs in it. And it was like she had seen this transformation before.

The red eyes, the veins..."I've seen this before..."

But it felt like deep smooth fog in her brain that was wrapped around the memory.

„Where?" Sheila asked alarmed.

„I can't remember. It has happened a lot today that I saw or smelled something that I knew but didn't remember why or when! What is it?"

The brown eyes of her Grams widened. „You have been compelled to forget something by a vampire!"she said surprised." Concentrate on the fog and try to break it with your magic. You can do that!"

"So I met a vampire before? And he compelled me to forget?" Bonnie asked afraid.

Sheila nodded. The young girl closed her eyes, trying to catch the fog with all her power. It was a fight, an inner fight of different kinds of magic. There was Bonnie's fire fighting against the ice cold wafts of mist in her head. And suddenly they disappeared. And the memories came back. The scene in front of the classroom, the missing time in the bathroom. And the moment she saw red eyes with veins all around them. The blue light of the bathroom reflecting in dark eyes. And the fear that arose in that moment, the fear of something unknown directly in front her. And now she understood everything, his animal like movements, his dark aura, the comments about eating her. He really wanted to eat her. But this thought…made her think about his touches again. His hand near her core, his fingers touching her skin. And this feeling when you remember lust started under her stomach and spread in her whole body. This tingly of joy. She just wanted to feel him again even though she just got to understand that he was a vampire. Much stronger, faster and more dangerous than everybody she met before.

„So he also lives forever? He could be really old?"

„He and his brother Stefan are both very old. Their family has lived here for a long time. They are more than 150 years old"

Bonnie didn't want to understand it. She just couldn't get that this incredibly hot young man was older than her grams.

„What the hell, "Bonnie stuttered. Do you know the moment when your heart stops to beat because of what you just got to hear? Bonnie's heart did. She couldn't work with all the information, her brain was not able to go on thinking.

„I just need a moment," the young witch said, stood up and left for the veranda.

Slowly she opened the dark wooden door, pulled away the strings of colored pearls and stepped outside. She took one of the big blankets that have always had their place next to the door. With a sigh she sat down on the rocking chair.

She was a witch.

She had magic within her tiny body.

And Damon was a vampire.

And there were much more fairy tales that were true. She began to rock backwards and forwards and turned her head to the deep black forest to her left. Her heart bumped not regularly when she thought of everything she was capable of at the moment. She raised her hand and thought of wind making the trees whisper and her hair flatter. And the second of her thought, she felt it. A fresh breeze on her skin, the trees telling a little story. She smiled in herself. She started a plan how to show Elena what she just got to know. A memory they both would never forget.

And in the dark of the wood, hidden behind a tree, the vampire stood and observed his little girl experiencing her magic. His eyes got darker while he thought of the hunt he would start to get her; his white teeth shone in the night the moment he grinned and turned around to disappear again.

Author: Fire


	5. Chapter 5 A New World

Chapter 5 A New World

When Bonnie opened her eyes in her tiny bed, the sun sending small rays on her blanket, the girl woke up to a completely new world. It was like being born again. She didn't know if she was ready for it, but she put her feet on the cold wood of the floor and stood up. Today, right after school she wanted to show Elena her magic. And she was really excited to see her face. Oh god she would have liked to see her own face when she had realized that she was a witch. She hoped to see the glowing in her eyes like the one she felt. The glowing made by the idea of magic in our grey and simple world, in our normal boring life.

She stepped in front of her cupboard and analyzed her clothes. The moment she realized what she was doing, she stopped amused. She had never really thought about what to wear in school. But since she thought of seeing Damon again she needed to look attractive, a bit hot. He had to see what he'd done to take Caroline. Before she went to bed the night before, the blond girl had written in their WhatsApp group about the amazing Sex she just had had with the teacher. Well, she didn't really want to think about the details Caroline had written in the group. At least she took the slimmest jeans she owned and paired it with a white top that only covered 3/4 of her belly. A dark green plaid shirt followed to reflect the color of her eyes. She had never left it open, but today she did. Slowly she brushed her long dark brown hair and put on a bit of mascara.

All the time she felt observed, like someone was standing right behind her. The mirror didn't reflect anything. But when her eyes fell on the window, she could swear she saw Damon standing in the garden, watching right into her eyes. She turned around as fast as she could but the place where she believed him to stand was empty.

Out of my head, she told herself. I'll deal with you in school.

Her dad had already left when she stepped down to drink her life essential coffee. She glanced on her phone. 7:45. A bit stressed she took her jacket, the key of the car and her brown leather jacket. With her bag under the arm she ran to the garage that luckily was still open got into her car and drove backwards. On the street she turned on the radio. Should she stop by Caroline to bring her to school?

Yes, she thought, Damon surely wouldn't do that.

A moment later she was in front of the sheriff's house but no Caroline waited for her. Instead Caroline's mother just came out to enter her car. Bonnie opened the window and waved.

„Is Caroline still deciding what to wear today?" she asked.

"No, the young teacher has just picked her up in his old-timer!"the blond woman answered a bit sorry.

She knew that her daughter would always take the chance to disappear with a man. Now Bonnie started to be angry with Caroline. Didn't she see that he only wrapped her around his little finger? Well she had to laugh about herself. He did the same with her and it drove her crazy as well. She said goodbye and started her car again. Now she had to drive faster than ever before. She entered the parking loft one minute before eight, jumped out of the car, took her bag and ran into the school. It just was the second schoolday and she didn't knew which lesson she had now. Stressed she took out her timetable and her mood sank further. Math. The school bell rang and she knew if she would go to class, her hair all in her face, her cheeks red from running Damon would make jokes of her. She decided to spare the lesson, she would write Elena. Slowly she went up the stairs, sneaked through the empty hallways to the toilet. When she entered, her eyes fell on the broken mirror. Wasn't she able to repair it now? She took out her phone and saw that Elena had written her.

"Bon where are you? Don't come if you don't want to sit alone, Stefan's next to me! I see your car from the window, everything all right?" said the message.

„Yeah I'm in the toilet, didn't want to risk this confrontation with D," she answered.

Then she called her Grams. After five times of ringing she heard a very tired _hello_.

„Hey Grams, could you read out loud the spell for repairing things? There is something like that?"she asked excited.

Sheila groaned. „You just woke me up dear. Give me a moment," she heard her Grandmother stand up and walk down the stairs.

„Here it is. It's better if you write it down, you won't be able to remember it the first time".

Fast she took out a paper and a pen.

„Yeah start", she said.

" _Phasmatos Tribum Occulum Reparo_ "

The whole time she was writing, she didn't need an explanation of the letters. Although the language was new to her, she knew how to spell the words.

„Thanks, I'll try, Bye".

Bonnie put away her phone and the pen and read again the paper. Slowly she closed her eyes trying to find the fire inside of her. She didn't notice her bag falling on the ground; she looked inside of her body. She heard the blood rushing in her ears, her heart starting to beat faster. She was frightened to not find it again. But suddenly her legs started to shake a bit and the fire ran into her hands. The feeling was amazing. She held it in her hands, opened the eyes, fixated the mirror and started the spell. The words came over her lips like if she had spoken them many times before. Fully concentrated Bonnie repaired the mirror; cracks filled themselves with silver liquor. When she had finished, her head started to accept, that she had just done a spell that worked. That she had done real magic!

„I must say I'm impressed,"said a sarcastic deep voice.

She turned around and watched right onto a muscular mans chest in a black t-shirt. She knew who was in front of her before she saw him. The smell, the voice. The sudden appearance.

„You're in the women's toilet. I don't think that you should be in here," she said trying to step between the bin and the lavatory.

„Well I don't think you should be here either , Miss Bennett. You should be in my class right now. But it appears that we both like to be somewhere else".

She knew what he was, what he was capable of. But did he know that she did?

„Well, how did you know that I'm in her?" she said innocently.

He pulled up his hand in which was Elena's phone with Bonnie's message opened on the screen. She rolled with her eyes.

„So you went to your grandmother's yesterday. What did she tell you? I see that you're enjoying being a baby witch," he said, a bit of curiosity in his voice.

„You knew that I'm a witch from the beginning,"she said buying time.

Now that she really had understood how dangerous he was, she would have liked to run. But again her body didn't want to move.

„You know that I'm a vampire. I can smell your fear, Bon," he said with his deep voice and her heart speeded up more.

It was like being in a lion's cage, not knowing if the lion had been fed or if he was hungry and eager to eat.

"You compelled me to forget. But now I can remember everything. You will not hurt me; you could have done it the last time we stood here. But you didn't".

The phrase was even in her own ears not very significant, because why shouldn't he be hungry now? Still she also remembered something she read yesterday in the grimoir. She could defend herself against vampires, cause headaches. But she hadn't tried it out.

„Well no, you're right. At the moment I wouldn't. And if I wanted to, you could still use you're magic on me, I see it in your eyes that you just thought of it".

He completely knew every thought she had. Was she so easy to understand?

„You do have questions , don't you," he said while placing his left hand on the wall next to her.

She nodded a bit. Now that they both had made their points, she was curious of Damon the vampire. He was a mystery.

What was the reason for his presence?

Why was he interested in Elena?

What did he want with her and Caroline?

What was a doppelgänger?

And what made him stronger then Stephan?

While her brain was busy thinking about all the questions she wanted to ask him, he came closer. His face was now right in front of hers and she could feel his dark presence more than before, while his seductive smell made her think of the blackboard scene again. His upper body was next to hers; his eyes analyzed her from the bottom to the top.

"You thought about what to wear today, didn't you," he said, his eyes on her naked lower belly. She didn't answer.

„I'll tell you more. Under one condition: You'll never tell anyone, and you'll meet me alone".

The word _alone_ clung in her ears like a threat.

„Wouldn't I be stupid to meet a vampire, alone?"she asked a bit breathless while looking up into his blue eyes.

She knew that he wouldn't just bite into her neck right now. But still she felt his glance on her chocolate skin her décolleté, her face, the stripe over her jeans. In his eyes was desire and his right hand was balled to a fist. He giggled a bit.

„Well, yes, it would be a bit stupid. But aren't the answers worth the risk?" he said mysterious.

Her hands and back pressed onto the cold tines of the wall, she tried to find the fire in herself. But it was like the fear blocked it, like his icy danger froze her fire inside. But the same time her head was full of fear, she felt that her body wasn't. That her skin missed his touch, searched for the tingling and the goose bump. And for him every inch of her, her body, her smell, the expression in her eyes told him what she thought. He relaxed his fist and placed his hand on her waist. His thumb went a bit higher and laid on the stripe of skin like a butterfly. He looked her in the eyes, blue and green exchanging hot glanced of lust. Because in both of their heads there was a picture of what they could do. His thumb started to make small circles and she felt a heat growing in her core. His head went forwards and his lips stroked soft along her cheek on the way to her bare neck. It was an inner fight but at the end, Bonnie, being not able to really think clear anymore, decided to take the risk. With good preparations.

" How do I know that I will be safe with you," she whispered .

" Well Bonnie Bennett," he said , his mouth on her aorta, his lips feeling her heart puls ," You don't. But I think, that's one thing attracting you to me".

His hand climbed a bit higher, his fingers slipping under her white shirt and passing to her chest. When he reached her bra her breast bended under his cold hand, trying to completely fit in his palm. He touched the lace, caressed the bulge on top of it. He smiled devilish and pushed himself away from her.

„I think you never met someone as dangerous as me. And you want to know more about me, what I can do, more about this new world".

The wall was the only thing holding Bonnie standing; her heart was like a jungle drum in her ears.

What he could do.

Do with her.

Yes, she wanted to know that. He went to the door and held it open for her.

„My class is missing me, I think. And you will sit on your place the last 20 minutes".

With her head up she took her bag from the floor and walked out of the girl's toilet; her legs were weak and shaking. He followed her easygoing.

"You don't know all about me, Damon Salvatore,"Bonnie spit out, not turning around. „I'll play your game. But you have to accept my conditions as well. We'll meet in a public place, the park in front of the grill. 5 pm tomorrow".

The moment they stood in front of the classroom he looked back in her eyes.

„This power in you is impressing. I could kill you right here, right now. I could have a minute ago. We both know that you wouldn't have been able to defend yourself. But still you want to have the upper hand, play brave. I hope you're better prepared tomorrow, little witch," he said, and it sounded gently, amused, but also menacing.

Bonnie stepped into the classroom and it was like going into the fight ring again after having lost the battle. But surprisingly Damon said nothing and just pointed on the empty table next to the window.

„So everyone ready with his exercises?" he asked like nothing happened Elena sat next to Stefan, they changed a short glance to say everything's alright.

Since Bonnie knew what Elena's boy was, she fought with herself to tell her. But sooner or later he had to tell her his secret; there would be a time when he couldn't hide it anymore. No, first she would show her what she was. He called someone to write the solution on the blackboard. But Bonnie didn't listen. She started to think about showing Elena her magic. Where and how would it be most impressive? How could she make this an unforgettable moment of their friendship? When a bird sat down in front of the window, she smiled. Bonnie knew how to do it. She would stand in front of Elena's door, in the afternoon, with some cookies of her grams. And in the evening she would read the books Sheila gave to her. She would practice to defend herself. She wouldn't be as weak as today. She would stand up to his seduction. And be able to recommend a distance between them.

Author: Fire


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

She spent lunch break with Elena and Caroline. They sat at their favorite table, talking about their homework whoch they didn't dofor like two years. Suddenly Caroline spit out:

"Oh I don't know what to wear for the party tonight!"

Bonnie stpped eating her sandwich. "What party?"

Elena shifted around on her chair.

"Well yeah the homecoming party in the woods this evening...I thought Elena would have asked you like always!", Caroline said slowly and glanced over to Elena.

"Well I guess Stefan got inbetween my invitation", Bonnie said and put her Sandwich back on the plate.

Elena didn't look her in the eyes. 'I'm sorry', she said and Bonnie understood what she was thinking. She did not want her to come ecause she would be alone otherwise. Cause...she wanted to spent the party with Stefan.

"You can come with me, I'll drive and Matts taking my car the way back", Caroline said and suprisingly saved the situation. Bonnie tried not to be sad, hurt or angry and nodded. That screwed up all her plans telling Elena about her being a witch, preparing spells and witchcraft for tomorrow. But she did not want to be excluded again either.

"I'll come", she said and stood up. Her friends looked a bit surprised.

"I'll catch you at 8", Caroline said.

After school Bonnie got straight to her car and drove to her Grams. She stepped inside knowing she had only three hours to get ready.

Sheila sat on the terrace. "Grams I could not do anything today. It was like a blockade in my body. I revealed him he was just in front of me. And it was like something freezed the fire", she said and nearly started crying. In that moment it got to her, that her friends left her again. That she was so new so magic that she did not even know how to activate it.

"It is fear, my dear. fear is the ice blockading your power. Fear about what is right in front of you, but also what is inside you. Your d not have to be afraid. As soon as you understand that, you can stop being weak", her grandmother said, stood up and took her in her arms.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to stop all of it, I want my normal life back". Without the Salvatores he added in her head.

"You cannot have your life back. The past is the past. But my dear you can make the best out of you situation right now. Live it. And I am always here for you" Sheila caressed her granddaughters soft hair. She knew exactly how she was feeling, but she also knew that their was no cure to that new world. Once in it it was impossible to get out. "Don't be afraid. Remeber that sentence", Sheila said. Bonnie nodded and escaped the embrace to not start crying.

"Go home now, think about what I just said. And one more thing. Never invite one of them into your house. As long as a vampire is not invited he cannot come in"

"Really?", Bonnie asked curiosly and thought about Caroline.

"Yes. Once you did it he can come inside at any time."

Sheilas words clung in her eyes as she drove home.

Bonnie felt fear the moment she walked out of her door ready for the party. On the one hand because she knew that she wasn't really invited, on the other hand some teachers always came to the party. What if Damon would also come? She wasn't ready for the confrontation yet, she wasn't sure that she was strong enough. Caroline already waited in her car in front of Bonnies door.

"Hey girl", she said with a smirk.

Her long hair was curled and shone in the pale last sunlight. Her eyes glommed in the dark and I knew she had a plan for tonight. There was a difference between a normal Caroline and one who wants to get something. And today Caroline wanted to get the guy she wanted to.

"You look like Mr. Salvatore is coming tonight to the party"', Bonnie said with a glimpse on her cleavage.

"Well at least he said he would think about it. And…well I just felt like taking time for my appearance today" CAroline started driving.

"And in case he is not there?"

"Well Matt would never reject me", she said arrogant.

"Oh Caroline you're playing with his feelings", Bonnie sighed.

Caroline didn't answer. We drove into the woods and the sun disappeared beneath the trees. Caroline turned on the flashlights. I looked on the road in front of us and thought about what she just said. While Bonnie knew it was wrong, she felt a mixture of anger and envy thinking of Caroline flirting with Damon. She knew that Damon fucked with a lot of girls, that he could change who he was flirting or sleeping with every day. And it was not that it broke her heart. It was just a strange feeling in her chest, saying she was uncomfortable with seeing him with somebody else.

When they arrived at the location of the party, music and the warm light of the fire welcomed them. The whole school stood on the small forest clearing with red cups full of beer. Caroline and Bonnie left the car and the second Caroline's feet touched the floor Bonnie knew she could either stand behind Caroline while she was talking to others or she could run around and hope she could talk to Matt. Cause she couldn't stand Elena and Stefan , knowing what Stefan was.

She got herself something to drink and took a position with a good oversight over the party in the shadows to search for Matt.

"You know going to a party and drinking a beer alone in the dark are kind of two opposite things, that shouldn't be combined in reality", a male voice sad behind her.

"There is nothing coming out of your mouth not being sarcastic, ironic or mean. That are three things who shouldn't be combined in reality as well, bit here you are", she said and turned around. Damon Salvatore stood in the dark, the fire reflecting in his black eyes his appearance was devilish. He smirked.

"I didn't expect you coming here", he said slowly.

" Cause I'm not social or what?"

"Well, partly yes. But also because you don't have much friends left with Caroline flirting all the time and Elena with Stefan. And of course you should be preparing yourself for tomorrow", he said completely neutral.

"Its not fair to tell me I don't have much friends",she said not really angrily.

"Well but it is true". He came closer.

"Funfact", she said dry.

"I get the feeling you don't like to talk to me?"Now he was so close that she had to look up to him. She turned back to the fire.

"You're actually dead you shouldn't be talking at all"

He giggled and she had to smile about that sentence too.

"Also true", He said and his breath caressed the back of her neck.

Fast he took her cup out of her hands and took a sip.

"That's not tasty at all"

She didn't turn around, her eyes were stuck to the fire. It was much easier to talk to him, not having to look into his eyes, smelling his sent. No fantasies could arise like that.

"That's not the sense of it. It exists to make you drunk , that's all", she said and thought about Damon being drunk….being more dangerous.

He put the cup back in her hands.

"Well but getting drunk with a tasty drink is much more fun".Behind his word she could hear the experience of a lot of decades drinking.

"So what does a hundreds of years old alcoholic prefer to drink to get drunk?", she asked and expected something like wine from 1960.

But instead he answered:" Bourbon. A nice glass of Bourbon on ice. But I would not say I am an alcoholic, Bonbon". She overheard the 'Bonbon'.

"Can you actually get drunk?", she asked.

"How could I bear an unending life without getting drunk sometimes?"Now she could feel that he was thinking about what happened in his past. Things after which he had to get drunk. Guilt?

She would really have liked to ask him about his motivation for getting drunk. Because she thought that said a lot about people. She herself drank because of her thoughts stopping to dance rock'n'roll in her head. She forgot the consequences of her doing, everything seemed to be so much easier and funnier. But than she saw Caroline walking straight in their direction. Bonnie sighed.

"And there she is I think I have to search myself friends now", she said.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her waist, without any pressure, just his hand on her naked waist. She felt his body coming closer. His lips next to her ear he said: "Who needs friends if you have me?"

Before she had the chance to reply Caroline stood in front of them and the hand disappeared.

"There you are. I searched you everywhere", she said with a much higher voice as normal.

"Sometimes people don't want to be found", he said but Bonnie knew he was smiling to hide the mean tone of the sentence.

Caroline didn't care. "You need a drink, Mr. Salvatore", she said, smiling. Bonnie saw in her eyes that Caroline had had some drinks in the time she and Damon were talking.

Bonnie followed them to the "bar". She needed more drinks too. Cause without alcohol she would have to leave the party in the next five minutes and she didn't know who to ask for a ride. Caroline ordered two beer and pulled Damon over to an empty bank next to the fire. Their he put an arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. Bonnie observed the picture and felt abandoned. Why did she feel so? It was normal for Caroline, she would never expect another behavior of her. But…she felt abandoned…by Damon.

More drinks. Like now.

She turned around and saw the barrel.

Well maybe more alcohol would let her forget that she was a witch. That Damon and Stefan were dangerous vampires. That Damon was incredibly hot and her body couldn't stop pulling her in his direction. And Bonnie Bennet drank.

Later Bonnie forgot how she actually managed to do it. She just remembered the applauding crowd. That her eyes were closed. That in that moment she just wanted to forget everything.

The vampire stood behind the trees and observed the party. All his scents where concentrated. He saw Damon sitting with the blond girl in front of the fire. He saw Stefan and the doppelgänger standing in a group of people. And he saw the little witch in front of the alcohol. He knew that it was the perfect evening to show the Salvatores that he was here. That he knew what they were here for . That he had the actual control. He smiled. They were so human, with their little feelings and dramas. So predictable. It was actually funny. It was always the older brother who had the evil plans. And Damon's plans were pretty clear while Stefan seemed to be so in love that he didn't see the danger. He smiled. Everything he needed just in front of him.

Bonnie tumbled around the fire. She didn't know where anyone she knew was. The terrible taste if cheap beer filled her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was happier now bit actually she didn't care. She danced with a few guys she didn't know. They touched her everywhere and she just laughed and turned to another. She wasn't interested in having sex while she was drunk. She just wanted to dance and have fun. The guy she was now dancing with seemed to be from another school cause she had never seen him before. He pulled her close to his sweaty body and grapped her booty. Damon watched her with growing anger. That stupid girl, didn't she know how dangerous it could be? That moment she went away from that human and went to the bar. He stopped her getting another drink.

" What are you doing Bon?", he said trying not to sound to angrily.

She laughed. "Having fun with not really tasty alcohol"

"You need to go home or someone will rape you today as much guys you have danced with ,they all think you'd like to be".There was anger in his voice, even her slow brain heard that.

"Jealous?" she said cocky.

He sighed. "Bonnie you should go home"

"You're not my boyfriend nor my father, so stop telling me what I should do"

He ignored that sentence.

"You're here with Caroline right? She is gone. I will take you home"

Bonnie shook her head.

In that moment Stefan appeared behind Damon and whispered something in his ear. Alarmed he turned away from her. And Bonnie took her chance an ran away.

She just felt observed and headed for the trees cause she felt the urgent need to let the liquid out of her body.

Darkness around her. She would never find the way back. She laughed a bit. Maybe she would be eaten by that stupid animal. She heard something strange and felt a cold wind. That was awkward cause she didn't see anything.

"Hello?", she screamed in the dark and giggled.

She didn't expect an answer."It's me", she whispered and laughed a bit about herself.

But suddenly she felt a mouth on her neck.

"Damon?", she giggled, not feeling any fear.

"Not exactly", a dark voice answered sarcastically.

She tried to turn around, but hands around her arms prevented it.

"Tell him ,love, that his little plans don't disturb me, but that I need a witch and the doppelgänger as well as another vampire"

Bonnies head spinned around and didn't understand what was happening to her.

She felt sharp teeth slipping into her neck. It did hurt but she didn't scream. She felt her blood leaving her body faster than she thought. And panic arising. She was alone. In a dark forest.

"Stop it"

That was Damon's voice she thought but she wasn't sure.

She felt that she was close to get unconscious.

"Leave her", Damon said calm standing right in front of her ice in his eyes.

And than nothing.

When she woke, her head felt like it was exploding.

She felt like puking would be an awesome idea.

She tried to open her eyes but it made her headache worse. She tried to turn to her side for not puking into the bed.

"Inside here"

She opened one eye and saw a white bowl held directly under her head.

That someone hold up her hair the whole time she left the rest of the beer out of her body.

"Take that and drink"

A pill and a glass of water were given to her, than she fell back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, her head was not hurting anymore. Sunshine warmed her legs under a white blanket. A blanket that wasn't hers. A bed that wasn't hers. She turned around and found herself in a big room with not much furniture in it. The walls and the floor were wooden and seemed to be really old. Sunlight broke through large windows with thick glass. She put her feet on the floor and stepped through a glass door into a modern bathroom. Next to the lavatory a new tooth brush awaited her. She brushed her teeth and didn't dare to look into the mirror. She tried to remember what happened but the whole evening seemed to be a great soup of happenings. She put one hand to her neck. Nothing. Did she dream that another vampire got her in the forest?

The shower was the double of hers at home. She got out of her clothes and noticed blood on her shirt. Curious she stepped under the hot water. She searched for shampoo and found one for men. So….with whom had she gotten home?

Please not Damon. Just not.

The water flowed down her body and left a light red trace on the shower ground.

Naked she stepped out of the shower and took a towel hanging next to her. She threw her clothes into the shower and put only her panties back on. When she opened the closet it was clear. Damon.

Black T-shirts, leather jackets and a strong smell she knew to well. She pulled a black Shirt over her head which nearly reached her knees and closed the closet. Suddenly she felt dizzy and nearly fell while trying to get back to the bed. She felt like after having drank not enough water. She sat down on the mattress when the door opened and Damon stepped in with a cup and a plate in his hands.

"Good morning", he said smiling and gave her the cup. The sent of coffee got into her nose. She tried to ignore that she sat on Damon Salvatores bed with only her panties and his T-shirt.

"Damon, what happened?", she asked nipping coffee and feeling better with every sip.

"Thank you Damon for taking me home, holding my hair while I was vomiting and bringing me breakfast would be a start"

"Damon who was the other vampire?", she said instead.

"Sorry for being a drunken idiot would be the next step,"he said very calm and put the plate next to me.

Bonnie sighed.

"Thanks and sorry", she said trying to not be embarrassed to sit half naked in his room on his bed not knowing much if the last night.

"You look quite sexy in my shirt", he said with his normal voice again.

Bonnie felt to weak to answer ironically.

"And if I analyze it right that are your clothes in the shower..your brah…so you are naked under that shirt", he said and she did not dare to look into his eyes.

She closed her eyes.

"I am wearing my panties", she whispered and got red.

He took the cup out of her hands and when his fingers touched hers she jerked.

He put the cup aside and raised his hands to her chin, than he slowly forced her to look into his eyes.

"You are embarrassed because you were drunk, because you were stupid and because you puked in front of me. But do not think for a second, Bonnie Bennett, that would change anything. I see you the way you are. Everybody makes mistakes. And I saw a lot of girls puking in front of me and fucked them anyway", he said and grinned at the end.

"And I thought you were trying to be cute", she said and shook his hand off. That fast movement made her dizzy for a moment.

"That's not just a normal morning after drinking. I'm feeling so strange Damon"

"Well you lost a lot of blood lately", he said seriously.

"Who was that?", she asked.

"I don't know"

"That's a lie. He said I should tell you that your little plans don't disturb him, but that he needs a witch and the doppelwhatever as well as another vampire", she said and fear rose again in her body.

"The lesser you know the better". Now he avoided her eyes.

"Damon. He said he needs a witch. Does that mean my grams is in danger?", she asked thinking of Sheila sitting on her terrace.

Damon laughed dark.

"Bonnie your grams is the best protected person in this city. No vampire is able to enter her house and she won't leave it with that stories going around. There is only one witch walking around under the sun unprotected and innocent". He played with his fingers and Bonnie understood. "Me. He wants to do something with me", she said and her voice was very weak.

"Damon what does he want from me?", she asked.

"You need to drink water", he said and gave her battle which apparently stood next to the bed.

"Damon answer me!", she said close to tears now.

He gave her the bottle.

"Bonnie I really don't know. I am sure it is nothing good, but at least he needs you alive for now and he is nit ready. He loves to hunt that is why he showed his power. But he doesn't want to fight yet. He is waiting for something. Waiting till he has everything. And he wants to get me and my brother angry"

"Get you angry how?", she asked drinking a bit of water.

He smiled. "You understand exactly how, Bonbon".

He looked again in his eyes and she could see something inside them. She saw deep inside he would like to drink her blood like the vampire yesterday, but there was also something strange…something like real concern. And on top of all, she could see that he thought of a lot of things he could do in that bed.

She noticed their position. Her embracing the bottle like an anchor, and Damon perching in front of her. His hands on the bed on both sides of her body.

"You know", he said like talking about the weather, "You stole me a night with Caroline yesterday….even if it wasn't all your fault….I think you owe me for saving your life and all that" .While he was talking his hand slipped onto her thigh and caressed the brown skin in little circles moving upwards and on the inner side of her upper leg slowly. His fingers touched the lace of her slip and her lower body parts began to pulsate. Her blood rushed in her ears. Her body reacted with her brain screaming no. Her hips raised a bit in his direction and his fingers landed on her . Only the thin fabrics separating his fingers and her wet skin. His other hand embraced her hip.

If Bonnie hadn't heard Elena's voice at that moment she knew she would not have been able to resist.

But that well known voice somewhere in the building got her back to reality. He was a vampire. He was not nice. He was dangerous.

"I owe you nothing. You said yourself he did not want to kill me" she said and got distance between her and his hands, escaping further on the bed.

He smiled knowing she tried to resist him.

"Elena stayed here too? Does she know now?", Bonnie asked innocently trying to change the situation.

He sighed. "No. Not yet"

She got out of the bed on the other side.

"Well than I have to think about how I tell her that I am a witch , maybe it won't be that hard for her than that her boyfriend is a vampire"

She stepped into the bathroom and didn't turn around.

"So thank you for everything I just get my clothes and…"She could not end that sentence because he suddenly stood behind her. His hands on her hips he turned her around and pressed her against the glass door. "Stop running away and resisting me", he whispered, his face only centimeters away from hers. And than he kissed her. He kissed her like he has wanted to from the first moment. With passion, with fire, with anger about her fight against him, with lust and hunger. At first her lips were closed and she tried to escape. But than he felt her body becoming softer, fitting his , her mouth opening. His tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with hers and he could feel her suppressed desire.

His hands embraced her face while hers closed around his back pulling him closer to her.

Bonnie lost her control. She would have done anything at that moment. Everything in her body burned and screamed to be satisfied.

Knocking disturbed them and Damon was faster away from her than she could hold her balance. When Stefan stepped into the room she nearly fell to the ground with her knees shaking like hell.

"Elena asked if she should take Bonnie with her she's driving home now", Stefan said trying to understand the situation.

Damon standing on the other side of the room. Bonnie pressed to the glass door, red cheeks and chaotic hair.

"Well yes I think it would be the best if they stay together, so we can have an eye on them", Damon said and sounded like a father allowing his child to stay with a friend over the weekend.

"You want to babysit us?" Bonnie said organizing her body and mind.

"Yes cause your are only a babywitch. So please find a reason to get you two together in either your or her house and stay there", he said back to his normal asshole voice.

"Well, I needed time to talk to her anyways. But somebody will explain what is happening here tomorrow", she said and stepped outside the door with her head held up.

"Ah and Damon, I think we do not need to meet anymore, I just got the idea that I can also ask your brother anything I want", she said with every self confidence she had left after the kiss. She didn't want to get involved with Damon Salvatore. He could take care of her. But she needed distance. Distance to calm her body. Get control of her feelings. Or that whole thing would escalate, she was sure of it. But how could she be able to hold distance if some crazy vampire was chasing her? And the only ones standing between her and this threat..were the Salvatore brothers. Was Damon.

Author: Fire

 **Sorry for not having posted anything for so long, but I was quite busy finsihing my A-Level. I hope to be able to write more often know and hope you still want to know how the story goes on ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Feathers

**Chapter 7 Feathers**

It felt like a victory but a victory without satisfaction. The cold feeling of being afraid, of being hunted, lied on her shoulders, much heavier than she thought it could. And now she knew that being naive stupid or drunk would not be possible in this new world. She stepped down the stairs and met Elena in the living room. Or better: the living hall. But even though the room was big it didn't seem empty. Book shelves covered the walls, small tables with liquor and glasses stood all around just like a monstrous sofa in front of the fireplace on which Elena sat like a princess. She smiled as Bonnie came in.

"Well I didn't think that especially you would have an affair with a teacher", she said still smiling. Bonnie shook her head.

"It is not what it looks like, but let's go I will explain you everything at your place", Bonnie responded without hesitation.

Considering the walls had ears of course. Stefan and Damon came into the room, both looking uncomfortable and angry. Stefan kissed Elena, nodded at Bonnie and disappeared in a direction Bonnie thought the kitchen could be located. Damon just stood there and looked at Bonnie. His eyes were fire, and she could feel angry tension from his body with every nerve of hers. Well Damon did not like to be abandoned. To not be the main character of the story. And to be made ridiculous in front of his brother by a girl. A stupid little girl who needed his protection.

"Well see ya around Mr. Salvatore", Elena said with a smirk and left the house.

Bonnie followed her, but Damon stood in the door right before she could leave.

"You won't leave Elena's house until we get him", he snarled, his eyes nearly burned her with their coldness.

Bonnie looked him straight up.

"Why does it concern you anyway what happens to me? In your eyes I'm only a stupid little girl you'd probably like to.."

"Keep your mouth shut little witch you know that isn't true", he shot back, not letting her end her sentence.

"I won't be your prisoner", she said and knew she was making him angrier every second. But against her intentions he smiled.

"Be glad you aren't and I allow you to go with Elena. I could lock you in a magical cell deep under our house", his voice now had a dangerous tone, threatening her.

"You do not have the power to allow ot forbid me anything!", Bonnie spit out but in her heart she knew, that he had that power. She wasn't powerful enough to defeat him yet.

"Bonnie! Stop flirting, let's go", Elena shouted out of the car.

Damon grinned and put a hand on her waist which made Bonnie shiver.

"Stop touching me", she whispered an try to sound dangerous as well. But Damon only came closer pulling her towards him.

"Thank you for your worries, Mr. Salvatore", she said and slipped under his arm out of the dark house.

When she entered Elena's car she heard him saying amused:"Mr. Salvatore…really?"

The second she and Elena were alone the questioning started. Bonnie wanted Elena to tell her first what happened last night. It wasn't hard to get Elena to tell something about herself.

"Well you know we spent the evening together but it's quite like he doesn't really want to be involved with the others what is kind a strange but well…it was romantic sitting around the fire with him. But then I saw you drinking as much as you could! I was really worried! Stephan had to talk to Damon who seemed to take care of you. And suddenly you disappeared. After Stefan got a text that you got home safely we also left. But at home… well we did kiss and so on but suddenly he backed of and said he had to tell me something before we could do more ,something important what might change the relation between us. But he said he don't want me to be drunk, tired or worried about you to tell me all about it so we delayed it. That's all really happened".

Elena blinked, got into her road and stopped in front of her building.

" Of course things like him having a child or a disease or whatever are on my mind. But it didn't sound like that but it sounded like it had something to do with him and really only him", she explained while getting out of the car.

Entering her house she yelled a 'hello' to Jenna who stood in the kitchen completely unable to cook. Bonnie smiled at Elena and Jeremy's care mother. She really liked her and she only could imagine how hard it was with two teenagers while one of two was a drug junkie. They went to Elena's room and sat on her bed.

"Well the thing Stefan wants to tell you is also kind of connected with my story", Bonnie said slowly. Elena looked surprised.

"So Damon has the same problem or what?"

"Well not exactly. Look, Stefan has to tell you about it, that is his problem not mine. But I also have to tell you something. Maybe it will really shock you so please don't scream or anything. But well I got to understand that it is really amazing, it makes the world a little brighter in my eyes and it changes me". Bonnie got more and more self-conscious while speaking. Her plan still could work out. And maybe that would make her feel better with all of it to show her best friend that she was a witch. Bonnie took a pillow and scratched it open. Feather flew onto the blanket and spread in the room. "What the hell are you doing Jenna will kill you!",Elena said not understanding what her friend was trying to show her. Bonnie ignored her completely. Than she closed her eyes, looked in herself and found the fire.

Elena watched her friend curiously. What the hell was she doing? Suddenly Bonnie rose her hands and opened her eyes.

And the feathers began to fly up all around the two girls, while the sun let the room glowed in a golden light . Bonnies eyes sparkled and shone, proud and self-conscious but with a little fear.

"I am a witch, Elena".

Silence followed her words.

But against all expectations Elena began to smile and suddenly hugged her friend. "I can't believe it!", she screamed and nearly cried while still hugging Bonnie. She backed of and started to laugh. When Elena Gilbert starts to laugh, no one can resist. They were laughing together, while feathers flew all around them. The moment couldn't have been more magical.

"Bonnie this is just amazing!", Elena whispered and touched a feather flying in front of her.

Bonnie put down her hands.

"So the stories of your grams are true?"

Bonnie nodded and smiled. She didn't think that Elena would take it that well.

"Well it is kind of really hard to understand right now…but everybody hopes in secret that magic is somehow existing…it is just…just fantastic!" Elena's voice nearly broke.

"You know I really thought I was mad, I had no other option but believe in it. And then I felt it. The fire inside me, this magic only I can control", Bonnie said and heard the happiness in her own voice.

"What can you do? Is it like Harry Potter? Can you turn people in to animals, ride on a broomstick ? That would be so cool!"

Bonnie laughed.

"I actually don't know what I am capable of. But I think I can do a lot. It also depends on how much energy I have left cause the moment the spell needs to much magic…I also can die"

Elena's eyes widened. "So how do you know that?"

"It feels like energy leaving my body every time I use magic. So I know when it is too much"

Elena took Bonnies hand. "Bonnie I am so sorry I haven't been there for you…you must have been completely on your own with all that…and I just thought of myself and my problems and then Stefan came…oh Bonnie I am really really sorry!"

Elena nearly started to cry. Bonnie pressed her hand.

"You couldn't have done anything to help me", Bonnie said but thought of how much she really would have needed a friend.

"So Damon knows about it?", Elena asked carefully.

Bonnie looked down on the blanket. „Well he has kind of a feeling for these things.."

"What kind of relation is there between you two? I mean…you didn't…"

"No!", Bonnie stated, maybe a little bit to fast.

"So you are not interested in him? I mean…he obviously is in you"

"Not in the way you think". Bonnie was sure of it. It maybe was some kind of interest, but surely no love or affection. That there was something between them couldn't be denied. Bonnie knew that. And…she could never forget how he kissed her in the shower. Full of desire.

"No I don't want anything from him. He is dangerous. And yes, I know he does want something from me but it is everything else but romantic feelings. It is more like...he wants to possess me"

Elena looked at her with wide opened eyes. "Is Stefan also dangerous?"

Bonnie didn't know what to answer. So she kept quiet. She wanted to escape all the questions that make her feel unconfutable. Because she knew she kissed him back. No. Bonnie commanded herself to stop thinking about it.

"Give me your phone please; I'll call Stefan and tell him, that he should explain you everything now"

Elena nodded, typed in her code and gave it to Bonnie. She took a deep breath and pressed the green button. After a few seconds Stefan answered: " Elena? Is everything all right?"

"Hi, here is Bonnie. You should tell her. Right now. It is not fair to keep her in the dark", she said and ended the call.

"Girls? I think I need help with the food!",Jenna cried from the kitchen.

Elena looked at Bonnie and stood up. A few feathers flew to the ground. "Thank you Bonnie, for telling me everything", she said, opened the door and left the room.

Bonnie followed her. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Elena opened the door and in front of it stood Stefan.

"Would you come with me, I want to explain everything", he said and sounded like a beaten dog, frightened of the next hit.

Elena took her leather Jacket without hesitation. "Damon is searching for him, stay in the house", Stefan said to Bonnie.

"See you later Jenna , Bonnie can help you with the food",Elena shouted towards the kitchen, turned around and disappeared with Stefan.

Bonnie went to the kitchen from where an awful smell filled the air. Jenna stood in front of an ovenproof dish filled with something black.

"Oh Jenna what did you do?", Bonnie said laughing at the young woman.

" I don't know…", Jenna said sadly, " I just forgot it while trying to clean the living room from Jeremy's last drug party. I am awful. I cannot be a guardian, I cannot be someone they could see as a mother… I am completely uncappable of it…"

Bonnie went to her and hugged her. " I know that must be hard, but not being able to cook doesn't make you a bad guardian", she said, understanding how hard it must be especially with Jeremy.

"Pizza?", Jenna asked sighing. Bonnie smiled.

"That's a great idea"

Half an hour later, during which Bonnie tried to answer Jenna's questions about Stefan without telling her anything at all, the doorbell rang again. Jenna stood up and opened it, while Bonnie stayed sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"15 Dollars please", a deep voice said and Bonnie somehow could swear she had heard it before.

"Oh I completely forgot my money in my bag, I'll be back in a minute. Please come in, you can put the Pizza in the kitchen", warbled Jenna.

Suddenly Bonnie's heart froze . She heard Jenna running up the stairs. She knew where she had heard that voice before.

In the forest.

And Jenna had just invited him into the house.

 **I'm so sorry for not having posted anything but I hope you're still with me and want to read the next chapter! I am so happy about all the nice reviews, they really make me proud and happy;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Pizza

**Chapter 8 Pizza**

She did not dear to turn around as she heard footsteps approaching her. She knew she only had seconds to gather her strength. Closing her eyes she reached for that fire inside of her, tried to remember the feeling she just has had in the bedroom, but it didn't come back.

Her hands were trembling, and she felt a cold gaze on the back of her neck.

He giggled. She didn't know that anyone could giggle in such a cruel way and it send shivers down her spine.

"Oh that was nearly too easy, Love. That's not exciting at all! I thought you would have used the time since our last encounter to practice and get stronger...but I must say you've disappointed me, as has the ridiculous attempt to protect you from me", he pointed out sounding like a child, who wasn't happy about his new birthday present. But a child that could kill her any moment.

"Sorry, we didn't want to play your game", Bonnie said harsh and tried to concentrate.

Maybe he would start to talk about his evil plans and she could meanwhile find her powers.

He laughed.

"My game, as you call it,hasn't really started ,cause I still need some ingredients. But...I could use a bit of distraction from the rest of my plans".

There. A tiny bit of fire. She grapped it, stood up and turned around.

A blond man stood in front of her, his hair and beard had the color of honey and sun, he had a small pug nose, full lips and he was slightly tanned. He actually looked like a friendly surfer boy in his grey denim jeans and a dark brown T-shirt. But his nearly black eyes in combination with a smile, that was even more evil than Damon's, destroyed the friendly handsome appearance.

Vampire.

Headache.

Vampire.

Headache.

She looked into his cold eyes and saw the monstre behind them.

And suddendly the man started to scream pressed his hands to his head and fell on his knees. She knew she could not hold him there for long. She tried to divide here conscience. One held the vampire on the ground.

The other tried to think about a way out.

He would be faster than her.

In any case.

And stronger.

She felt her powers fading.

And she didn't have Damon's number.

She took out her phone still looking at the blond vampire who was covering his head on the ground.

Press the button.

Activate siri.

"Call Elena", she gasped.

The phone started to ring.

"I got it" , a high-pitched voice suddenly yelled happily and Jenna ran down the stairs. And the short glimpse Bonnie threw at her ended the connection with the vampire.

"Jenna run" , Bonnie screamed.

But it was to late.

The Vampire was back on his feet faster than Bonnie could follow his movements and stood behind her, his cold hand around her neck.

"That, my love,was better", he whispered into her ear.

She still held her phone , praying for Elena to answer hers.

Jenna stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide open.

"What exactly are you doing?", she asked and couldn't hide her fear.

"Be quiet, go to the kitchen, get a knife and come back here", he commanded and Bonnie could hear the compulsion out of his words.

"Please let her out of this", Bonnie whispered.

He laughed and Bonnie could feel the movement if his chest.

"And why should I do that?", he mumbled into her ear.

"Cause she has nothing to do with this" and Jeremy and Elena cannot loose the closest thing to parents they had, she added in her mind.

Jenna came back with a knife in her hands.

"Hold it to your throat, if Bonnie tries to run or does anything stupid you'll kill yourself", he added neutrally.

He let go off her neck an pulled her around so she had to face him. She held up her head, trying not to cry and looked into his beautiful cruel face.

Suddenly she heard a small voice out of her phone.

"Bonnie? What is it?"

"Tell her that you just wanted to ask if you should save some pizza for her", he muttered, Elena wouldn't be able to hear it. Bonnie glanced to Jenna, saw tears running down her face as she held the blade to her own throat, not able to move.

"Should I save some pizzafor you?",Bonnie said as normally as she could.

"No, that's fine, is Jenna with you?", Elena asked.

"Yes, tell me everything later", Bonnie said and hung up.

Her last bit of hope was gone. She felt power in her hands now, but she knew she couldn't do anything. She couldn't risk Jenna's life.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Klaus".

Bonnie didn't answer. He sniffed a bit.

"Well,actually I wanted to have Elena but this human seems to be enough to hold you under control, so if you wouldn't mind to follow me, Love".

"Don't call me Love",Bonnie spat out.

He smirked.

"Ah , she actually has fire".

It was enraging that everything she did seemed to amuse him.

He went towards the door commanding Jenna to follow him. Bonnie couldn't move.

"If you don't want to follow me, I am forced to make you follow me and I am sure you don't want anyone to be hurt"

His voice now was a bit darker, threatening her.

She followed him.

As he opened the door, he let out a sound of surprise.

Damon stood in front of them.

"Seems like your knight has appeared to save you, love", Klaus said sarcastically.

Bonnie would never have thought that she could actually be happy to see Damon Salvatore.

But there she was, her heart beating faster, hope in her bloodstream.

"What do you want with them?", Damon inquiered his ice blue eyes fixating the blond vampire. Bonnie stood behind Jenna and Klaus.

She approached Jenna, maybe she could take away the knife...

"Stop it Bonnie or I will squash her head ",Klaus stated and smiled at the darker Salvatore brother.

" I know what you want Damon, and I can help you. I know where the moonstone is".

Bonnie didn't understand what they were talking about.

She saw surprise in Damon's eyes, than fear.

"If you help me, I'll let you both go", he ponited out ,his words bitter sweet.

Damon knew that is was dangerous. He knew he dealt with the devil.

But bringing Katherine back to life and at the same time ending her fight with the originals seemed like the offer of his dreams. A life with her, without the oldest vampires on this planet as enemies.

He threw a glance to Bonnie, who stood shaking behind the original. So small. So innocent. Yet so strong.

"You'll let them both go and I'll help you", he declared and couldn't believe his own words.

Why did he even want to save her? She meant nothing to him, did she?

He only wanted to fuck her,suck her blood like every other girl before.

Klaus giggled again.

"Well, if you want to save them you'll have to bring me another witch and another human. And the best part: I need your brother's girlfriend's blood".

Damon swallowed.

" Why don't you just compell me to get you everything ?", Damon wondered.

Why was he afraid of the blond vampire? Why didn't he just fight against him?

"Cause your brother would know, you wouldn't act normally and it is so much more fun to trouble your conscience. The conscience you try so desperately to hide from everyone. Get me those things and Bonnie is free to go, you'll get the moonstone and Katherine. I'll stay in the country house a bit outside of town,the decision is all yours, but the next full moon someone will die.", he explained.

Who was Katherine? What was a moonstone?

"Ladies. If you would follow me ", Klaus commanded. Damon stepped aside. Bonnie looked at him. "Damon don't", she whispered as she passed him.

Than she followed the blond vampire to a black car and got in.

He couldn't do that.

Give him Elena.

An innocent human.

Bonnie looked out of the window back to Elena's house where Damon stood, a puzzled,troubled look on his face.

Than the house disappeared around the corner of the street.

Maybe she should have stayed a wallflower.

Hey guys,

Thanks so much for all the reviews, thanks for staying with me. Im so sad that I haven't found the time to write! Pls tell me if you like how the story is developing.

Love

#bamon#klaus#tvd#bonnie#damon#bonniebennett


End file.
